A Hopeless Dream
by Flaming-Dragon-of-the-Moon
Summary: Engulfed in dreams that bleed crimson, Naruto's sanity can only stand so much before it shatters. Can someone save him from self distruction? NarutoxOCC and NarutoxSasuke strong friendship. R
1. Crimson Eyes

Moon Dragon: Wow, I haven't really written a story in a looong time P. I know you're all curious why I'm putting this up so I guess I'll tell you. Me and my friend made this bet, that if a story I write doesn't get 250 reviews by the end of December then I have to do a punishment type thing. SO! This means everyone who comes here HAS to review! I REFUSE to lose, so get those fingers typing you lazy people! This bet depends on you!

I don't own Naruto or anything relating to it, sadly enough

Note this: this is NOT a NarutoxSasuke romance! They have a strong friendship but that's it! Actually, I'm going to pair Naruto with a character I make up, so when she gets into the picture (not this chapter, later) I'd like some feedback on her. Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy this

**A Hopeless Dream**

**Chapter 1**

**Crimson Eyes**

_Darkness cascaded over the area in a silent, throat-clutching grip. If I even took one breath, opened my eyes for one moment, I swear it might've swallowed me into its depths and never let go. I would just drift for eternity in the bone-chilling graveyard as the silence washed over my senses. _

_Truth is I had no idea where I was. An internal feeling forbid me to sneak a peak as my eyes fidgeted unhealthily beneath my lids. An imaginary voice drifted into my ears and warned me that I didn't want to find out what was out there. It was as if someone held a knife to my throat and I couldn't breathe properly. Jagged breaths increased rapidly as my heart slammed into my chest trying to burst free. _

_B-Bmp._

_Sweat dripped from my brow and led an icy trail down my cheek dripping down onto the floor. Its sound echoed endlessly wherever I was which didn't help in the slightest to calm my frantic nerves. _

_I dared not to make a step afraid of what the consequences might be. Would I be punished? Would I be murdered? Would it be alright? Would anything happen at all? Hardening my resolve, I settled on the fact that I wouldn't be getting anywhere just standing there and experimentally put one foot forward listening to the echo it made._

_Nothing happened. _

_Another step. Still nothing except for the sounds of my footsteps being repeated to me. Gaining a little more confidence I strolled about slowly and carefully cautious of my every move. Nothing might've happened, but my heartbeat was still skyrocketing. Its rhythm hummed in my ears and beat its chant over and over._

_B-Bmp. B-Bmp. _

_My eyes were still plastered shut. What was I afraid off? The darkness that had no end surrounded my entire being and made my skin crawl unpleasantly. Curiosity got the better of me as I barely lifted my eyelid to catch a glimpse of anything. Nothing came into view as black was all there was. Slowly but surely both of my eyes had unfastened just to make sure that there really was nothing at all. _

_Then why wasn't my heart slowing down?_

_B-Bmp. B-Bmp. B-Bmp. B-Bmp. _

_I heard a sound off to the distance and whipped my head frantically about. Something was there; I was not alone. More sweat slipped from my pores sliding down my face and coating my arms in a sticky substance. My footsteps hastened as I broke into a sprint trying to escape whatever it was that was there. It sounded as if claws were being lazily dragged along the floor creating a deafening sliding clatter. _

_B-Bmp. B-Bmp. B-Bmp. B-Bmp. B-Bmp. B-Bmp._

_Why wasn't there an end to this place? No matter how far I traveled it seemed that I wasn't making the slightest bit of progress. The scraping got closer and closer sending a chill down my spine making the hairs on the nape of my neck spring up. _

_I kept telling myself 'don't look back.' That was an easy mistake which could lead to my downfall. Just focus on getting out of this place; this God-damned forsaken place. Just don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back… _

_The noise stopped. _

_It halted as quickly as it had come. My movements ceased listening as closely as I could. The pitter-patter of a claw-like substance seemed only like an imagination. It baffled me. Just what exactly was behind me?_

_I glanced backwards doing a 180 in my direction. My breathing hitched and I lost all feeling in my limbs. Why did I look back? What had possessed me to do such at thing? _

_The darkness was intense, but there was another color streaming out from within it. Two oval, upturned orbs stared right back at him. The malice hidden in their depths left a mental scar in my memory. The way those slitted eyes just slashed their way into your vision was inhuman. Next a pearly white grin flashed itself under the orbs which shook my very core of existence. _

_BBmpBBmpBBmpBBmpBBmpBBmpBBmpBBmpBBmpBBmp_

_The icy environment faded. Though the images and darkness began to subside those eyes still shook me. Made me sweat and forced tears to sting my own eyes. Those crimson, crimson eyes. _

------

Naruto gasped for breath bolting straight up in his bed. Cold sweat kissed his skin as he swayed his head back and forth discovering where he was. His bed-sheets hugged him protectively as he held a hand on his pounding heart.

"A dream… It was just a dream," he reassured himself. His blood pressure returned to normal as he sat there silently trying to catch his breath and revert it back to normal. His sapphire eyes swept the room coming across things that have become so familiar to him. The way the sun peaked through his window shades tinting the room in a brighter color, his clock fastened to the wall which read 8:15, and his clothes and belongings sloppily discarded about the floor not leaving an inch of carpet in sight. The vision calmed his nerves.

Slipping a hand into his spiky golden tresses he felt the moisture from his sweat residing in it and made a distorted face in disgust. Everything felt sticky and uncomfortable as he threw the sheets aside and leaped up from his resting place.

"I really need a shower," he mumbled to himself, stretching his arms on the way to the washroom. Casting aside his baby-blue pajamas and turning the water pressure on he let the warmth engulf him and sighed happily with a smile plastered on his features.

It was so opposite of his nightmare. There he felt only darkness and a sickening chill, but here under the tepid waters massaging his skin he was overwhelmed by warmth and comfort. He stood there for a while grinning foolishly realizing that the dream was behind him. Grabbing the soap he lathered himself up ridding himself of the horrid, bitter sweat.

As his fingers worked at his scalp massaging the shampoo into the golden locks he thought back to how long this had been happening. Really, he couldn't remember that far back; the days were all starting to blend together. Was it a week ago? A month ago? No, it seemed like two months. Yeah, that sounded right.

These nightmares were scattered throughout the week. Sometimes he witnessed them every tantalizing night, sometimes there were a few days in between them. Sometimes they were all of that shady, bone-chilling place, and sometimes they were other things that frightened him just as much. The cause of these images in his sleep was undetermined.

As the water drifted from a heated sensation to a cooling flow Naruto turned the pressure off as the left over water swirled down the drain. Droplets clung to his slightly tanned skin and traveled a journey descending his body to join the stream that disappeared with the others. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel and wrapped himself from the torso down after using it to soak up the water residing in his hair that immediately shot up.

Running a hand across the mirror to sweep away the foggy mist he gazed at himself. Under his eyes, though barely noticeable, were bags giving him a tired expression. If he didn't find a way to make these nightmare disperse the bags might grow more noticeable which he prayed wouldn't happen. There was only one person who knew what was going on and he didn't need more people knowing.

Hurriedly brushing his teeth and throwing on his black and orange clothes he stepped out of the room and into his kitchen to fix up a quick batch of ramen. Opening the cupboards he sighed disappointedly.

"No…" he groaned as there was nothing contained within the wooden confinement. His stomach let out a low growl and he cupped it with his hand in a hopeless attempt to silence it. "This is the worst!"

Strutting across the room around the table multiple times he wondered what to do. Lately he had been trying to save up on money so he didn't want to go out and buy something to consume. A glimmer of hope flashed across his mind making a smile break out onto his face. Ginning stupidly he realized he could just mooch off of one of his friends, and who better to mooch off of than Sasuke?

Before he dashed out the door he took a side trip to his desk picking up his headband with pride. The metal reflector shinned from the sun's rays coming in from the window giving it that sparkling touch. Fastening the black sash around his head he adjusted it until it fit just right. The he headed out onto the streets jogging lightly towards the Uchiha Estate knowing his friend would be awake. To Sasuke it seemed like a crime against humanity to sleep in.

As he made his way into the Uchiha Estate Naruto noted how different it was when he was just a little kid. It was so long ago he almost couldn't recall it from memory. Back then there were Uchiha's everywhere basically littering the streets. Sure, all of the buildings were still there, but the people were different. Sasuke being the only Uchiha left had to make the other buildings go up for sale or rent, which the space was taken over almost immediately after the… incident.

As his breath became lightly labored the ninja slowed down and began to walk as his destination came into view. Although it wasn't the size of a mansion, Sasuke's house was still fairly large compared to the average household. That pretty boy even had a mini sized training grounds in his backyard. It didn't even require a second thought to know where Sasuke would be.

Not even caring that he barged onto his property without permission Naruto made his way to the back of the house spotting his target. Sasuke was in his usually navy attire as the prodigy practiced his shuriken. There were several targets scattered along the trees and each shuriken hit their mark perfectly without flaw. The golden haired ninja smirked in a way which would make the Uchiha proud as a devilish idea formed in his mind.

Sasuke held only one metal weapon left in his palm as he gazed at his target off into the distance. If he squinted just right he could make out the bulls eye. Steadying his hand he threw it watching it glide through the air right into an orange blob.

"Ow! Oh, you got me!" the clone shouted dramatically before disappearing with a poof. Sasuke's perfect posture faltered as his shoulders slouched wondering what had just happened, although having a faint idea.

"Sasuke, how could you do that to me I thought we were friends!" Naruto complained, clamping him on the shoulder giving a disappointed expression. Bottom lip pouting out and eyes wide he just shook his head as the Uchiha sighed knocking Naruto in the head lightly with his fist.

"Only you, Naruto. Only you," he repeated with the faintest hint of a smile touching his lips. Naruto gave a foxy grin letting out a chuckle. "What are you doing over here? Trying to steal even more of my food?" When Naruto did nothing accept smile he knew his inquiry was right. "Since you're not even going to pay me the least you could do is gather up the weapons I threw," he said, turning his back strolling into his house.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms giving a mock glare. Kicking the dirt between his shoes annoyingly he got to work scurrying around the trees plucking the shuriken from the bark they were latched in. Knowing he must've missed a few after several minutes he shrugged and headed back to the house where the wonderful scent of ramen drifted out of. He figured if Sasuke seriously needed more to practice with he could just go out and buy dozens upon dozens of shuriken with his endless budget.

Sliding the paper door open Naruto walked straight into the kitchen which he spent countless mornings eating his friend's food. Lazily draping himself in a chair next to the table he waited patiently with his foot fidgeting in anticipation. As soon as Sasuke's appearance came into view with something steaming in his hands Naruto grin broke out so wide it almost wasn't supported by his face.

"You're a savior, you know that?" he praised swiping the cup-of-ramen and chopsticks and began shamelessly slurping them down. The dark haired ninja didn't reply as he sat across the table with an apple in hand. Munching down on the healthy snack Naruto could only offer him a weird glance.

"What's with you? Are you on a diet or what?" he questioned, eyeing the apple suspiciously. Sasuke rolled his eyes smirking.

"Some of us actually care about our health and don't eat ramen for every meal, shocking, I know. Besides, I'm not much of a morning eater," he replied taking another small bite. His companion laughed.

"If I wasn't so smart I'd think you're a girl. You're so _tidy_ and _healthy_; it's against the natural male code of life!"

"You? Smart? You barely pass for average," he joked enjoying how his guest scowled and continued eating. They sat there together in silence for while eating their snacks. No words passed their lips as the comfortable silence loomed over them. The only sounds made were Sasuke's crunching and Naruto's slurping. Just as he finished gulping down the rest of the cups containments Sasuke spoke softly.

"You look tired," he noted pointing out the fact that his eyes were bagged just slightly. Naruto couldn't help but grin; Sasuke was the only one who paid enough attention to notice such a small difference in his appearance.

"What else is new? I had another one last night," he spoke referring to the nightmare. The Uchiha merely nodded in understanding not knowing what else to say. "Is this natural? To have so many of the recurring dream so often? I mean, it's not always the same, but it's always a nightmare."

"It's just a figment of your imagination, it's can't hurt you no matter how hard it tries."

Naruto nodded this time feeling slightly calmer after hearing his friend's words. Still though, just the memory of those crimson eyes paralyzed him to the core.


	2. Misaki Tomoko

Moon Dragon: Hi Hi everybody. I don't usually get the second chapter up this quick, but I figure if I want those reviews I better pick this up a bit. Speaking of reviews, WHAT'S WITH YOU PEOPLE?! Some of you, you know who you are, took the time to put this on story alert but you don't have the time to review?! Come on guys! I need to win this bet! 250 reviews! Get to it please!

And I realize the plot isn't really noticeable quiet yet, I know, I know. It's coming in later, I promise, and it has EVERYTHING to do with the dreams if you couldn't tell from the title. This is gunna get better so stick with this story please, thank you.

I don't own Naruto... I guess it's for the best since if I did it would be ruined, ha ha.

**A Hopeless Dream**

**Chapter 2**

**Misaki Tomoko**

With a tummy filled to its heart contents with the slippery, delicious ramen, Naruto took his leave from the Uchiha Estate in a vaguely chipper mood. There was even that extra spring in his step as he walked down the streets contently. Somehow that guy always seemed to cheer him up one way or another. Possibly it was their practice sparring match that helped calm his nerves. He felt refreshed if not a bit winded.

For a while the blonde ninja settled for wandering around the village. In truth, he was at a lost for what to do. He could've hung out with Sasuke, but he had to depart on a mission with Shikamaru a tad bit later; that left his day wide open for naught. Briefly he realized he could go and bother the others that had become his comrades, but for some unknown reason he just wasn't in the mood.

Sakura would be undoubtedly with Ino, and that girl seemed to bother him no matter what. Mostly on his long ended crush on the pink haired kunoichi. Sure, Sakura was a sweet girl and she defiantly was easy on the eyes, but there just wasn't any way for them to connect romantically. Really, that had most to do with the fact she still admired Sasuke, but either way he learned to accept her as just a close friend.

Shino… he wasn't exactly the talkative type. Naruto visibly shivered when he thought of spending the day with Lee; that guy's energetic personality grew tiring to be around 24/7. Neji seemed to always be hovering near Hinata, sometimes being mistaken for her shadow on more than one occasion. Sure, Neji was a great guy, one you could get along with if you knew not to push the wrong buttons, but being around Hinata who seemed to faint around him every moment she could made the whole thing awkward. Naruto stopped analyzing his friends sighing exasperatingly drawing the attention of a few bypassing villagers.

'_Just what the heck am I supposed to do all day? There are no missions or anything,'_ he complained disappointedly which disturbed him to no end. Really, at the age of 18 and being a full-fledged jonin there should be countless missions at his exposal. To say it was unnerving for there to be none at all would be an understatement.

Drifting where his feet dragged him to he soon discovered to be in a part of Konoha he had never noticed before. In his mind it would've been labeled an uncharted land foreign to him. It seemed strange; he had lived here all his life, but he never actually bothered to explore the whole place. Although since it was so immense and vast, when he was just a gennin his attention span was probably too diminutive to trouble himself with.

When little kids rushed past him in an attempt to catch up with one another it didn't shock him to see they had no headbands, but all of the adults too? Not a single head plate was visible in the flock of humans in his vision. Suddenly he felt extremely awkward strolling about with his gleaming in the sun for everyone to see. The part of Konoha that he lived in wasn't completely overrun by ninja's, but on every street there was at least one. Naruto almost wondered if he had wondered too far into a different village entirely.

As he ventured deeper into this foreign territory he discovered a park. Really, it mirrored a training ground in size. Multiple trees littered the area and were scattered randomly from each other. The obstacles that you would have to avoid and could practice aiming and slamming a fist into were replaced by complex iron and wooden feats that smaller children could drape themselves over. There were benches sprinkled over the land near the trees for shade which at the moment look quite relaxing. There was also large grassland where a couple of kids had started a game of tag, careful not to run into the flowerbeds distributed near the edges of the park.

"How come we have nothing like this where I live?" he mumbled to himself as a buddle of childish jealousy bubbled in his chest. All he had was that isolated swing by the ninja academy which he played by himself with. Snippets of memories bombed his memories of himself on that swing watching others play, laughing, and honestly having a good time. A pit of loneliness over swept his senses as his eyes drooped watching the kids scampering back and forth.

"If you stare like that they might think you're stalking them," an unknown, joking voice reached his ears jolting him out of his thoughts. Hastily turning around he came face-to-face with a girl he had never met before.

Naruto took a brief moment to study this new stranger. She had gentle, hazel tresses that cascaded down to about mid-back mimicking a shinning waterfall. He hair was parted ¾ on her head and the front was just short enough that she could see without being completely blinded and fell to about the bottom of her nose. Her fair skin was covered by an orange tank-top which drifted into a simple pair of white cargoes as it reached her legs.

Naruto's breath hitched as he studied her eyes memorized by them. Enchanting emerald hues were contained in her orbs and they blended in harmony. He noted with amusement that they were sparkling as she smiled which brought a grin to his own features.

"Just how do you know I'm not?" he joked back flashing her a pearly smile. The girl giggled lightly.

"That wouldn't look too good on your ninja record, would it?" she inquired noting his headband. Naruto adjusted it with pride shrugging.

"As if that would make a difference from all of the thing's I've done," he said mostly to himself thinking back to numerous moments which have labeled him a troublemaker. "So, what's your name?"

"Misaki, Tomoko Misaki," she greeted offering her hand to him. Naruto clasped it in his own and shook it enthusiastically.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

As they shook he felt her hand falter for just a moment before resuming their shake. Misaki gazed up at him and he tensed visibly. She seemed to be pondering over something as she bit her lower lip which made Naruto nervous.

He stood there with her for what seemed like eternity which in reality it couldn't have been more than a few seconds. Inside he was screaming all the possibilities the hazel haired girl could be thinking. He recalled in his childhood how other kids seemed to disperse as soon as his name left his lips and he knew the exact reason why. Parents had taught their young at such an early age to avoid him at all costs. Any moment he suspected her to scat away and make up some wild excuse. Except... she did something that surprised him.

She smiled gently still holding his hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said sweetly leaving a confused look on he jonin's features. As he stood there like an ice sculpture freshly frosted she looked between her hand and his. "You can let go at any time," Misaki said with an amused eyebrow raised.

Breaking out of his trance his cheeks flamed and he withdrew his grip. Mumbling an apology he scratched the back of his head grinning at how foolish he must've seen.

"So you're really a ninja? What rank are you?" she wondered aloud switching back and forth on her feet looking at him curiously. Puffing out his chest he stood high and proud.

"A jonin, and one of the best!" he added pointing to his chest with his thumb. Her mouth opened in fascination and her eyes lit up.

"Wow, really? Don't they get assigned to the most dangerous missions?"

"Yeah, the A-ranked and sometimes S-ranked," he confirmed feeling pretty smug with himself. "Today is kind of my day off though. I've been bored for hours."

"You're lucky. You're life must have so much excitement you don't know what to do with it. The only thing I have to worry about is my job," the hazel haired girl admitted. "Around here it's so peaceful there's not much excitement going on."

"What is it with around here? I haven't seen a single ninja for a while," Naruto said recalling his walk around Konoha and seeing none.

"This part of the village isn't really focused on that. This is where most of the business is done, like trading and making things. It's all run on economy," she explained. Naruto nodded, not quiet understanding what she meant but not wanting come off as unintelligent.

"So! Will you tell me about one of your missions? No one I know is a ninja and I've always wanted to hear a story!" Naruto's gaze softened at her. It was like a child waiting for a Christmas present. From her appearance she might be 17 or so, but she was acting like an excited toddler.

Together they journeyed to one of the available benches and seated themselves as Naruto told her about some of his adventures. He started off with the first time he ever got to leave the village and how it led up to the events of Zabuza and Haku since he counted that as his first official mission. Of course, he left out any mention of the Kyuubi's appearance during the part where Sasuke seemed dead as he motionlessly lay in his arms with those needles protruding from his body.

Near the end of his story telling he noticed her eyes watering up. It was a tough subject for him to bring up too, and by then he was wondering why he had picked that particular one. It had ended so unfortunately and bloodily.

"When it was all over… Kakashi-sensei placed Zabuza next to Haku… and he died next to him," he finished finding the words harder and harder to form as his gaze was fixed on the ground. It pained him to remember. Haku had been just like him; shunned form society with no reason for existence. Reflected in that boy image Naruto saw himself and it terrified him.

He looked up at Misaki to discover what expression she was wearing. It wasn't what he had expected. Her eyes were still misty, but not one drop fell down her cheeks. Her face wasn't distorted into disgust at the gory detail and her visage showed barely any sadness at all. Instead a tiny smile picked the corner of her lips up.

"I'm happy for them," she announced after a period of silence. Naruto stared at her for awhile wondering what she had meant by that. Not looking at him she continued her explanation. "I really am. Haku-san died for a man that he admired and loved more than anyone, and Zabuza-san died next to the boy who mattered to him. Really, is there a better way to die?"

Naruto played with her words in his head for a while. Never, not once, had he found anything prosperous come from that story. They had both perished and dispersed from this world, what happiness was there in that? But what she said made sense. Thinking about Haku and his personality, he was positive he wouldn't want to die any other way. He died protecting what he needed to protect. At the time Naruto was only 11; the possibility of that never even occurred to him. He imagined that there was no happiness unless they both lived on, but...

"You know what? Yeah, in the end, it might not have been a fairy tale, but they did get somewhat of a happy ending," he told her. She put one hand on his knee and he turned to meet her eyes. He drowned in her emerald orbs letting her words carry him away.

"When I was a little girl, my mother and father told me all of these happy adventures ninjas had. Like protecting princesses and saving villages. How they're to be respected and treated like heroes, but not once have the ever told me a story like that one. When I think about it, I wonder why they haven't. Life isn't always a fairy tale, your story proves that, and it's not always happy. I never realized how tough you guys have it."

Naruto placed his hand on hers giving her a miniscule smile.

"Yeah, there are a lot of tough times with the job. But hey! There are a lot of good times too!" he exclaimed not wanting her to get the wrong idea. He then dived into a detailed tale of how he, Sasuke, and Sakura created their own mission: get Kakashi's mask. He told her all of their failed attempts to where they tried to make him eat to see his face to how they dressed up as ninjas and tried to shred it off.

Misaki couldn't contain her laughter as she started cracking up grabbing the attention of more than a few by passers visiting the park. Naruto was right there with her, his chuckling making it difficult to finish his tale.

"In the end we got him to take it of himself… but it turned out he just had a second one there in its place incase it accidentally came off!" he snickered with tears almost trickling down his whiskered cheeks as he remembered those days.

Time flickered by faster than Naruto would've thought it would. He didn't even registered to him that the sun was going down due to their multiple conversations until Misaki stood up and stretched her arms.

"I really had fun talking to you," she said, eyes sparkling from the laughter he caused her. Inside he felt a buff of pride that he could make her feel so joyful. "I'll see you around sometime, right, Naruto-kun?" He grinned stupidly pleased that she wanted to meet him again.

"Yeah, I'll come by again in the park someday," he replied mimicking her actions lifting himself from the bench. Before he could brace himself he felt her form crash into his in an embrace. At first he froze not sure how to handle the situation. He had only been hugged on very rare and few occasions. Awkwardly his arms came around her waist holding him for a moment as the quickly separated soon after.

"Bye," she waved, gingerly walking off in the opposite way he had come. He could still feel the warmth that radiated off of her from their contact and his cheeks tinted an unfamiliar pink shade. Taking his own leave he traveled back towards his apartment contently.

His hand clenched the cool, metal handle in his grip and pushed the door open. Gently closing the door behind him in order to not disturb the neighbors he yawned lazily covering his mouth with his hand. Yet again an oh-so-familiar growl made itself known from his stomach. His shoulder slouched as he disappointedly realized that he had not eaten anything since Sasuke's house. Although he had eaten enough servings of ramen to keep him satisfied well through lunch, dinner had been skipped.

With a promise of food shopping tomorrow, he changed into his light blue pajamas again. Unfastening his forehead-protector and laying it on the desk and reached into a drawer lifting his nightcap out. Nostalgia hit him in a tidal wave as he realized he hadn't worn it in a long while. The eyes looking into his own as those buck teeth seemed to be eating itself making the ninja chuckle. Pulling it over his golden tresses he grinned foolishly.

Making his way to his comfortable bed he plopped himself down and tugged the covers over his frame. As he soundly drifted off into a familiar slumber he dreamed a dream he had an appalling relationship with.


	3. Annihilated

Moon Dragon: OK guys, seriously, what's up? I barely have any reviews and I blame all of you! Over 200 hits here and only EIGHT reviews?! You can do better that that, common! Once again I would like to post here that I need a total of 250 reviews by the end of December. I realize that's a long way, but so far with the lack of comments I'm losing my confidence. Does my story suck or what? Lol, I'm being kinda mean to you guys, huh? Sorry, but you're all getting me flustered! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Once again, I hold no claims over Naruto at all, you might want to thank heaven for that, lol.

**A Hopeless Dream**

**Chapter 3**

**Annihilated**

_Blood-curling chills dominated my body tingling my senses. The adrenaline hummed through my veins in uneven tempos clouding my regular train of thoughts. I lifted my chin upwards towards the sky noticing the multi-colored hues as the sun sneaked behind the village gates, darkening the area, preventing me to see the scenery lying on the floor. Eyelids then chained my line of vision making me prisoner to the rest of the world. I knew what had happened but I didn't want to face the cruel facts of reality and admit my sins. _

_My breathing was surprisingly calm as I drank in the murky air. Gradually and tranquilly it filled my lungs which worked wonders for the blood pummeling by veins pulsing in my skin. The chills subsided until they were a dull, numb feeling preventing from my sense of touch. All that was left was the vast amount of nothingness which resided in my soul. _

_My eyes opened up to the surroundings unwillingly soaking up the site. Chin drifting down I began to survey the wrongness of my horrible sins. Really, I wasn't aware I had done anything, I don't even recall memories of what had happened just moments before, but I knew it was me. There was no one else left for it to be their fault._

_That moment chose to attack my sense of smell filling it with the vile scent of iron and musk. The sensation was enough to bring me to the edge of hurling twice over making me bring a hand to cover my mouth. A thin, sleek sheet of sweat resided where I had touched, but also something else just as moist. Gazing at my hands my eyes widened as a shaking seized my body._

_Crimson liquid unmistakably blood encased my palms which transferred onto my chin smeared horribly from my action. The taste found its way passed my cracked lips as that metallic flavor imprinted its essence there. Although, that was nothing compared to what else lied in my line of vision. _

_Bodies littered the path. Heaps upon heaps of others were haphazardly tossed everywhere covering nearly every square inch of the road. Their faces, distorted in fear and terror, froze as the white of their eyes were all that could be seen as the pupils rolled upwards not long ago. Blood rained from open gashes washing the dirt an even more filthy and defiled color. Not a single villagers' visage was kept in their original form, twisted by whatever force had come by and shredded the life. Limbs were tossed about ripped from their sockets hanging as ornaments on some nearby structures. _

_Buildings were set aflame blazing more brightly than the sun which had now completely set darkening the area. The shadows newly born danced eagerly upon the village set in ruins. The skin-tingling shouts and yells of village children and mothers departed still echoed in Konoha's sky. Pleas of forgiveness… pleas of begging for their lives… pleas of fright as they were slashed open experiencing torture meant just for them… _

_This was truly Hell's mirrored image. _

_And I'm the one who made it this way. _

_Believe me when I say that I really have no idea how or why I did it. Nothing comes to mind as that part of my life is a blank page in this chapter. Even though no memory could be recalled something inside burned and scarred me mentally saying that it was my entire fault. _

_I dropped to my knees as all I could do was stare. Stare at the horrors and sorrows I have brought to my homeland. Tears trickled an icy trail down my cheek mixing into the river of blood that now ran across everywhere soaking my pants. Screaming into the night I cried and wept. Why had I done such a thing? What force possessed me to do such a horrid thing?_

_As I heard the echo bouncing off some unseen force back into my eardrums something didn't sound right. My voice sounded scratchy and deadly, not at all like normal. Not only that, it wasn't even a scream. Replacing the sounds of terror I was positive passed my lips, laughter played back at me. Laughter rich and filled with so much delight that it sent shivers crawling up my spine hollowing the marrow out and making itself a niche. _

_Crossing my arms so they held the opposite shoulder I held my crumbling frame as I was wrecked with uncontrollable laughter. What was wrong with me? There was nothing funny with what had obviously happened and I knew it! My tears slipped down in protest though I couldn't contain the noise escaping. _

_Looking down I witnessed my image in the crimson liquid freshly flowing around my knees. Disturbingly I could see my own image contained in the pool. My eyes which were desperately watering up were a different color; surprisingly noticeable even though everything was tinted a shade of red. They reflected crimson orbs making his own blood clam up. The whisker marks decorating his cheeks were rougher and bolder standing out even further than they normally did. Those trait changes were nothing in compared by what was next._

_A smile was etched on my features. Still laughing hysterically, a twisted grin overran the frown I so desperately wanted to be there. What was wrong? How could I be smiling in this environment? Was I really so heartless, such a demon, that I found enjoyment in all of this?_

_No._

_No… this wasn't me. My laughter, the grin, the slaughtering, there was no way I would do any of this. It wasn't a reflection of me, but rather someone else who had clearly stolen my features with animal characteristics. I'm not a beast who could commit such actions and smile, nearly laughing myself to death…_

…_Was I?_

_------_

Leisurely walking down the streets with plentiful bags occupying his arms Naruto grinned. There wouldn't be a shortage on food anytime soon that was for sure. Gama-chan had defiantly been worked out of its bundle of money as it was now much slimmer than it had previously been. During his shopping spree, he had even thrown in a few vegetables and fruits in his findings thinking about what Sasuke was saying about consuming healthier. Although internally he knew it wouldn't be welcomed to his taste buds, he couldn't afford medical bills if he got sick, and he was sure Sakura wouldn't like the idea of treating him for free.

Unlocking his residence, kicking the door open and closing it with his foot, he sprawled the bags onto his kitchen table sighing as the heavy burden was taken out of his hands. Several apples spilled out of the overflowing container and Naruto swiftly halted their movements to assure they wouldn't roll of the table.

"Taking my advice? That's a change; don't do it too often or I might grow accustomed to it."

Turning his gaze towards an open window he found Sasuke nestled on the edge, one leg dangling inside his house while the other rested on the frame. Arms crossed in his clever trademark he smirked. "Of course, you're life would be so much better if you listened to your betters."

Rolling his eyes the blonde ninja tossed his uninvited guest an apple which he accepted without a word of thanks.

"I don't remember saying you could just waltz right in here whenever you pleased," he retorted back as Sasuke began to consume his gift. "What's a jerk like you doing over here?" Naruto's eyes glimmered ensuring his comrade of his teasing, even though the frown and furrowed eyebrows could lead one to expect another.

"Believe me, if I didn't have to be here I wouldn't." The same expression, yet Naruto could make out that shadow of a smile. "The hokage has a mission for us. A missing sand nin has been seen sneaking around Konoha's borders and we're supposed to go and capture or kill him."

Naruto fidgeted from his stance. At the word 'kill' an unpleasant flashback from his dream flickered into his mind, but he shoved it away before it might become a problem.

"Alright, another mission! Of course it'll get done right away since I'll be there!" Not even bothering to put away his groceries, except to store the refrigerated items hastily, he rustled through the massive mess in his room to get his shuriken pouch and strapped it to the back of his pants. Heeding Sasuke no mind anymore he hustled out the window nearly knocking his friend over and made way to the village gate.

"He doesn't even know what the guy we're after looks like," Sasuke mumbled catching his balance before tracking down his companion.

------

Together they rustled through the trees leaping from branch to branch. After a while Naruto turned to the jonin.

"Um… who exactly are we looking for?" Rolling his eyes Sasuke couldn't prevent the chuckle escaping him.

"A missing sand nin; at the time he left his village he was a chuunin level, but by now who knows what rank he could be. His name is recorded as Hibeki Goro and he has black hair, indigo eyes, and is about 6'2"." Naruto nodded, paying attention intently not wanting to fail the mission he was assigned to.

The duo continued their seemingly fruitless search. Although Naruto, as stubborn as he was, didn't even let the thought of giving up for the day enter his train of thought and continued without complaint. While starring through the branches blocking his view Sasuke grabbed his collar ceasing his movements with a choking pull.

"What's your pro-"

"Shh!" Ignoring his death glare which could stun on contact Sasuke nodded his head to the northeast of their position to a black haired stranger resting beside a tree. As realization dawned on him Naruto gave a nod of his own in understanding and they perched quietly on their branch.

"So, what's the plan?" he whispered as his companion surveyed their target's surroundings to affirm that he was alone and without aid.

"Listen, he appears to be alone so we have the advantage. I'll try to catch him off-guard first and capture him solo. If for some reason it seems that I'm having trouble, which I won't," Naruto rolled his eyes, "then you come in as a sneak attack and we'll team up to knock him out."

"Always got to do everything yourself, you showoff." Naruto's comment fell of deaf ears as the Uchiha had already struck sprinting from the branch hurling a shuriken mid-air. Barely registering the fact he was under attack the missing nin had moved his head at just the right angle so the weapon slid across his cheek lodging itself cleanly into the bark sticking out. A dribble of blood escaped the new wound and this guy appeared absolutely livid that someone had the gall to harass him.

Reacting with skill and precision befitting a fellow ninja he grasped the thrown object in his grimy clutches and hastily flung it back towards the caster. The wind sliced with his projectile relating to Sasuke where it was going to land. Still drifting towards the ground from his leap he had no chance at avoiding so he pulled out another kunai to deflect the blade away. The two metals clashed creating sparks and it wasn't a nanosecond after he landed they began their battle.

Naruto studied their movements from his position calculating what time would be good to barge in. Even with the sharingan working in his favor, Goro seemed to be matching his speed without much difficulty. It left him to ponder in doubt about this retired ninja's status as a chuunin since his skills shinned throughout the exchange; he seemed more capable than that.

Well underway in their duel they continued with their tussle so far with taijutsu alone. Briefly thinking on how that might've messed with Goro's ranking in the sand due to his lack of ninjutsu Naruto suddenly tensed up. Knowing Sasuke was appalled with the idea of others helping him, he tried his best to stay clear, but something had caught his eye.

As Goro delivered a kick straight into Sasuke's jaw, for that one, brief moment his eyes clamped together from the impact, their assignment created a handful of signs foreign to Naruto. His state of mind panicked as a tidal wave crashed into him wondering on how to handle the situation. He could let it go and see what happened, Sasuke could surely handle himself as experienced as he was, but how was he to realize if it were dangerous or not? The jutsu could be devastating and unknown to both of them leading to Sasuke's downfall. Acting on instinct alone the orange-clad ninja shot out of his perched seat and flew in for a kick to the hands disrupting whatever his plan was.

As Sasuke too gained knowledge as to what his opponent was up to his eyes regained focus a second too late. Naruto's heel was just in reach and skimmed the skin as Goro smirked looking at the new intruder. The words unspoken though made their way to his lips caught both of their attentions as he mouthed 'I knew there were two of you.' Then it was released.

A forest green light enveloped the two as Sasuke reeled in his current breath trying to side step away. Except he couldn't, his feet were planted in the ground as though roots had encased him and stolen all movements; the same counted for Naruto as soon as he landed. A numbness of the senses cascaded over them as blinking was the only movement capable at the moment. Goro chuckled.

"Like it? Picked this jutsu up on my travels." Grinning in a way that upturned Naruto's skin in a gruelingly he reached into Sasuke's pouch strapped to the backside of him to grasp a few shurikens. "I could take this slow, but I'm not really into the whole mess the blood would cause. I'm more of the type to love getting things over with," he shrugged, "so I guess luck just isn't on your side."

Time seemed to halt in a type of new dimension where the laws of physics seemed nonexistence. The Uchiha's eyes froze, and the unfamiliar sensation of helplessness overtook him. That look in his friend's orbs struck fear in Naruto's. If the orange ninja didn't do something a reliable ally and close friend would vanish forever, and there wasn't a thing he could do to stall or imagine of a way out.

Something snapped within the jonin. Something wild and untamable and was released at the loss of his consciousness. His vision blended into crimson as he could feel his fingers clench as skin follicles melded together making them sharp and deadly. That manipulative, superior chakra coated his own as the jutsu bestowed on him was fried and rendered useless. The essence of Naruto's very being seemed to leak away to a frightful force swallowing him up. Before it even occurred to him what his actions were a rasengan swirled within his palm almost losing its form from the massive chakra being submitted to it.

It ended in a matter of seconds. As Naruto was lost in himself vague sounds entered his eardrum. A man screaming, someone shouting his name, nothing seemed to get through to him as he charged his prized jutsu into Goro. By-passing the skin the energy source soared straight to his heart shredding the organ up. He then felt the warm, sticky blood splatter onto his face in a shower of death.

Dropping instantly with eyes rolled back into his head Goro plummeted on the ground gurgling in his own blood and saliva. The hold on Sasuke subsided and he stood there grabbing Naruto's shoulders shaking him roughly.

"Naruto! Naruto, snap out of it! Naruto!"

As his pleas continued unconsciously Naruto's tongue flipped through his lips and licked a small amount of blood off his drenched cheek. He swirled the liquid in his mouth swallowing the substance and a sinister grin overtook him.

Something inside of him called out for more.


	4. Confusion

Moon Dragon: _**I'M NOT UPDATING UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS!!!! NO MORE CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED UNTIL I GET THEM! **_

**A Hopeless Dream **

**Chapter 4**

**Confusion**

It was as if Naruto wasn't there. Like he was watching some outlandish, twisted movie from the main character's point of view as he had previously just pummeled through Goro's chest leaving an immense, gapping hole splurging out fluid. The metallic taste he slurped into his mouth nearly forced him to gag as its vileness was too gruesome for words, yet it also made him smirk.

Sasuke clutched his shoulders in his grasp and shook him unconditionally trying to shatter whatever trance Naruto was in. The golden haired ninja looked at the image of his best friend as he was swayed violently back and forth. Everything in his line of vision was coated crimson as if contact lenses were put in without him knowing. The grin which had concurred Naruto's face was still intact and he had no idea what it was doing there.

Yet a feeling deep in the bottom of his soul spoke out. It was overjoyed- no, blissful- at the blood washing over his skin in a warm bath. It sent sparks of electricity through his veins setting his energy on fire. Desperately something cried out for more and it took every ounce of willpower the jonin had to drown out the urge.

A sensation of falling overcame him and the only thing keeping him tethered to the world was the vice-like grip Sasuke forced on him.

"Naruto?! Naruto!!" No matter how many times he shouted it didn't seem to be having any effect. Sasuke was at a loss for what to do and his helplessness enraged his fury. There were only a handful of times Naruto got like this and it concerned the Kyuubi in all occasions… but this time was different. Even when his companion used that chakra he still had some sanity of mind to control his actions. The state he was in now sent chills crawling up and down the Uchiha's nerves unpleasantly. That grin stretched unwelcomingly across his face had no right to be there at all, and he was sure it wasn't Naruto's.

A thunderous smack echoed in the forest as his palm struck his teammate's face with impressive force, yet mild enough to keep him standing. That seemed to do the trick as the crimson flashing deadly in his eyes drifted to a dark lavender back to its original sapphire shade. Jumping back from the force Naruto shook his head as if trying to regain lost composure.

"What just… happened…" he managed to mumble out before passing out. Before he had a chance to make contact with the ground Sasuke kneeled downwards so his friend's forehead landed on his shoulder and secured him from falling once more. Cradling the shinobi in his arms he gave him a worried look. Taking a side glance at Goro he discovered their target face down in his own fluid dead.

For a moment Sasuke kneeled their while Naruto's frame went up and down as he inhaled and exhaled not saying a word or moving a muscle. Too many thoughts plagued his mind as he wondered what had just happened.

"Was it the Kyuubi…?" he wondered aloud to himself knowing his question wouldn't be answered. The Uchiha's fists clenched although he reminded himself to lower the pressure since he was still holding his friend. Sasuke was at a loss for what to do so he settled for following the first thing that flowed into his mind; get Naruto back to Konoha so he could rest peacefully.

------

A pounding headache greeted Naruto as he awoke from his slumber. Running a hand through his tresses he tried to raise himself into a seating position but failed. The strain such a simple maneuver had on his body magnetized to the killer migraine forming within seconds. He tried a second time, stubborn as he was, but fell yet again letting his head plummet into the soft pillow he was resting on. Admitting a silent defeat with a small sigh he gazed at the ceiling. Hoping that with time his head would cease swirling long enough to figure out where he was located he opted to lie there.

A few minutes drifted by and his migraine along with it. The headache still remained, yet it had transformed into a dull throbbing which could be ignored with some effort. In a soft, gentle motion he lifted himself from his resting place, which he realized was a bed not too long ago, so he sat in the position he tried to reach earlier. Merely breathing deeply helped soothed him head as the throbbing stopped much to his relief.

Now that he could see his surroundings better he was surprised to realize it was Sasuke's room. It appeared no different than last time he had visited; several scrolls neatly stacked atop each other in the corner with plentiful useful weapons in a pile not far off from their position. A decent sized bookshelf decorated the wall with numerous books perfectly aligned and separated by subject.

The jonin's back straightened as he thought about what happened to Goro. Did they get him? Did he escape? Countless questions entered his thoughts as Naruto was struck with curiosity. Everything up till the point where Goro charged at Sasuke was a blank. The scene faded out in his memory as if the entire thing was a dream and he had woken up right before the killer had the chance to murder them.

"Naruto?" Attention turned to the doorway to expose Sasuke holding a steaming bowl with one hand and the other shoved in his pocket. "So you're awake?"

"Yeah… what happened?" Sasuke set the bowel which contained vegetable soup down in Naruto's lap which he accepted greedily.

"Well, after you passed out I dragged you and Goro back here. I don't know what the village has done with him now," he confessed sitting on a side of the bed making the mattress sink down under the weight.

"So we got him? That's good; I thought he might've escaped."

"It's kind of hard to escape when you're dead." He meant the statement to be a joke to lighten the mood, but it had the opposite effects.

Naruto froze staring at the Uchiha as if he were lying. Suddenly flashes of what had perspired streaked across his eyes. How he had formed the rasengan and thrust it into Goro's chest plate. The blood that coated his arm and half of his face splattered and stuck there. Everything was so different and terrifying… and he was so completely out of control.

"Ah… AHHHH!" Naruto bellowed, clutching his head and rolling himself into a ball barely conscious of the soup in his lap. Luckily it nestled between his chest and legs protecting it from spilling and scalding his skin. The understanding of his actions befell him and it was difficult to take it all in.

Visions of blood enveloped him blinding his sight. Everything around him was submerged in a crimson tint witch made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He wondered why it was turning out like this. That bone-chilling color took over everything in its path and dyed the world a death-like shade. He was loosing himself.

Sasuke, not sure what had caused the abrupt outburst, put a hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down. As Naruto continued to shake he removed his hand and then embraced his friend hoping it would somehow compose his nerves.

Feeling his friend's warmth through the gesture Naruto sunk further in his arms and began to cry. It wasn't a whining, verbal cry, but a soft, tortured one. Letting out all of his emotions Sasuke held him until he had finally calmed down enough and detached from him.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "I've never killed someone before in such cold blood. What if I'm turning into a murderer?" The Uchiha shook his head vigorously in protest glaring at him.

"Of course you're not, Naruto! You're nothing like that! A murderer laughs when he's killed and feels nothing of regret! It doesn't matter who he's slaughtered, or how many people he's left crying in his path, he just does whatever he wants! You're nothing like that!" His words were pleading for him to understand the difference as he spouted the words angrily.

The blonde jonin knew his anger wasn't directed at him. No, it was directed at the man who had decimated the black haired boy's family. Just to test his own skill and prove to himself just how powerful he really was. Even though it was years ago, the incident still haunted every childhood memory he remembered. Somehow the conversation had done a sharp turn from Naruto's killing to Sasuke's brothers killing. Anything to do with heartless murder lead back to that subject.

"You'll find him, Sasuke. Then you can get your revenge." The Uchiha's previous outburst had soothed his thoughts. Maybe it was just a fluke kill and had acted on instinct in the dire situation in the fastest way possible.

A silence consumed the both at them; a somewhat embarrassed blanket coated the room as they had just revealed what was on their minds trapped in their hearts. For Naruto, it wasn't that awkward, but for Sasuke doing such a thing was humiliating. As he sat there staring at the floor Naruto began to consume the mildly warm vegetable soup in his lap draining it of its contents letting Sasuke regain his composure.

Yet something tickled the back on his thoughts. Sasuke had said that a murderer laughs when they've done their business. Maybe he wasn't laughing, but he was in fact smirking after the incident. The thrill racing in his veins at the moment of impact wasn't forgotten as he closed his eyes trying to forget the whole ordeal. Something wasn't right; there was no doubt about that.

------

Naruto had stayed at Sasuke's house for a few more hours to recuperate. Sure, the ninja had killed in missions, it was almost impossible to be a jonin and not take a life or two, but this time was different. He had enjoyed the sensation residing in him as he crushed the bones and clutched the heart in his hands and it disturbed him. Usually he'd feel regret and sorrow for what occurred right after the deed was done, but that feeling only came after he had woken up in the comfort of a bed. Naruto didn't know how to cope with these types of things, and even though he and Sasuke spoke no more of it, it still helped to have a friend nearby.

Now he was out in the open under the sun relishing the warmth of the rays. He figured walking would be a good way to clear and refresh his confused mind. Something was changing inside of him and he instinctively knew it wasn't going to be grand.

Changing the subject to get away from the topic plaguing him, he smiled wondering what Misaki might be up to. It had only been a day, but he had already grown a fond attachment to her. As much as he could figure, she was the fastest friend he had ever made. Naruto began to make a journey into the part of the village formally unknown and wound up in the park hoping she would be there.

Gazing around the surroundings he found that the kids were no longer frolicking into the fields playing their games with cheerfulness. Almost nobody was there except for the miniscule amount of children climbing on the play sets. It didn't surprise him of course; it was late in the day. The sun had begun to set tinting the sky in tranquil pink hues. The scenery was pleasing to the eyes and he took a moment to just gaze at it.

As his stare drifted over to the bench he and Misaki had sat and talked he noticed someone sitting there with soft hazel tresses flowing in the gentle breeze. Actually, he didn't expect her to be here, although internally hoping he would he took the chance to come.

"Hey," Naruto greeted, slightly less enthusiastically than normal. Misaki looked up and as soon as she recognized him smiled. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Waiting for you." That response raised his eyebrows as he looked at her questioningly before she giggled. "Kidding, I didn't even know if you were coming or not. I just come here to relax in my free time." She looked at him and patted the area next to her offering up a space to sit which he accepted. "I'm kind of glad you came though."

"Huh?" his expression slipped into that of misunderstanding as his eyes closed with eyebrows scrunching up. Misaki chuckled at how adorable he looked with a fondness in her eyes.

"I'm not really sure. When I was sitting here I was just sort of hoping you'd drop by, and you did!"

His heart fluttered in his chest. Never before had he ever heard that someone was waiting for him. On missions people were always doing that, but never outside the ninja field. It filled his heart with warmth that voyaged to every corner of his body.

"Heh, I was hoping to see you too. Guess we both got lucky."

Misaki studied his features intently. He looked worn out and his eyes were bagged unhealthily. Hair was tousled even more messily than normal and it seemed as though he could barely sit up straight without much difficulty. When he smiled it was true, but it didn't quite reach his eyes all the way.

"Something happen?" His head turned to her immediately surprised at the randomness of her query.

"Why?"

"You seem wiped out. I just figured something had happened," she said waiting expectedly for an answer. He threw back his head so he glanced straight up at the sky and sighed.

"Yeah, it's about the mission I just got back from today," he told her, those feelings he tried to push away returning. The confusion clouding his mind at why he felt the way he did.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She turned her head sideways in questioning. It wasn't a command or even a question really, more like a pondering out loud that he could answer if he felt comfortable enough or not.

Previously Naruto had concluded that he should keep it to himself for a while. Sasuke had allowed him an outlet for those feelings, but it didn't necessarily mean he understood or was fine with what had taken place. Thinking that it would be best to solve it on his own he was going to leave it at that. One look at her face though was enough to modify his decision as he confessed everything that happen, even the part of the blissfulness he felt when it was over. Before he even realized it he even told her about the dreams. The conversation fell so easily and loosely it was as if it was a hobby he carried out several times a week.

Nodding or putting in a comment or two Misaki listened to him as he in full detail relayed the mission information to her. Letting him do all the talking she sat back and listened contently trying her best to understand the situation.

------

_**REMINDER: NOT UPDATING WITHOUT AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS!!!!**_


	5. Kyuubi

Moon Dragon: Yeah... ok... it's very clear that you guys suck at reviews.But that's good now, cuz since you guys are so horrible at it the bet changed. Now I have to write four stories all over 15,000 words long by the end of december, so when this is that number i'm stopping until the bet is over.

I don't own Naruto

**A Hopeless Dream**

**Chapter 5**

**Kyuubi **

Gripping his hands and leaning his head on them Naruto retold the tragic events that took place earlier that day. His back was arched so he was folded over as his elbows rested on his knees giving his arms structure to support his face. There was a sorrow laced in his words so deeply it tore at Misaki's heartstrings but she remained silent, worried that if she interrupted he would stop his tale. She realized it was something he needed to let out and even though suspense and impatience racked her, she remained mute.

"I… I _enjoyed_it! I wanted to tear through him again and again just so I could feel that rush of adrenaline through my veins. It was as if an unstoppable force took me over," he confided shaking his head in self pity. "How can I be a good hokage someday if I love to kill? No one would follow a leader like that!" His shout at self-pity was at least an attempted whisper which prevented the others in the area from hearing his voice.

"Is that why you're so bothered by this? Because you think it'll hurt your chances at becoming hokage and accomplishing your dream?" A smile graced her lips as her eyes hooded. Naruto sneaked a glance in her direction to see what she was thinking and it wasn't what he expected. Sure, the smile was there, but something about her eyes made him believe that grin to be a lie. A false mask brought up to hide a deeper meaning to a truth he couldn't comprehend. It was only for a second, but in her emerald orbs he saw something that brought out a deep sorrow from within. Yet it faded just as soon as it came bringing Naruto back to the subject at hand as they paused in silence for quite a while.

Was that the real reason this slithered under his skin, because no one would follow orders from a killer? All of his life that was what he strived for; attention, respect, and everything that came with the hokage title. Could it all be washed away because of an internal struggle that basically fed upon murder? He had never even realized that might be the problem.

"Maybe, that might be it." He stiffened when a warm body lightly leaned on his own bringing his head up from his palms. Misaki's head rested her head on his pillow of a shoulder in a comforting way in an attempt to transfer strength through touch. Leisurely, as if unsure on his actions, he laced a hand with hers and she covered it with her other blanketing their hold.

"I don't… really know what to say…" she said quietly after a while. "I've never killed anyone, so it's not like I can relate to how you're feeling. I don't know what I can say to make you feel better or ease you fears. But… are you sure that it's _you_ who enjoys the killing?"

At first he didn't understand what it was she was inquiring. What was that supposed to mean: are you sure it's you? There was no one else inside him to enjoy something so awful.

As realizations dawned on him his heart thudded against his ribcage. His breath came up short and he fought to keep it even so Misaki didn't expect anything. The Kyuubi nestled soundly inside him… just how soundly was that? The nine-tailed fox was a demon, feared among even his own kind. When he was young he often overheard adults telling tales about how gruesome and horrid his actions were. Slaughtering countless villages, Konoha included, was proof enough of his wickedness.

How could that be possible though? They weren't the same being; they had separate thoughts and emotions. Maybe they were in the same body, but that didn't mean that the two had the same mind. Naruto excruciatingly wondered whether or not they were someone melting into one another. The seal on his abdominal region kept the demon at bay, but just how long would it be able to protect him from the beast inside? His hands clenched in confrontment.

"Ow." Misaki's hand fidgeted under his own and he released his grip. Bringing her hand up to her chest and cradling it Naruto saw a thin trail of blood escaping the roof of her palm. She rubbed it in an attempt to prevent further bleeding but it did little to help. She laughed nervously to lighten the mood. "Ha ha, do you ever trim your nails?" she asked harmlessly.

Looking downwards towards his nails he discovered them to be deadly-sharp and curved slightly at the tips. Using one finger to press down on the tip in a feather-light manner he found it to prickle and a droplet of blood appear. Eyes widened as he knew they had sharpened after the Goro incident, but he had assumed they returned to normal just as they always did after borrowing the fox's chakra. Yet they did not. As Naruto's eyes returned to her hands he began to stutter in panic.

"I'm sorry! Is you hand all right? Did I hurt it much?" he nervously asked examining it without touching the injured area. Misaki smiled reassuringly.

"It's fine, just a small wound, it'll be gone by tomorrow."

Naruto shuffled his feet in the dirt in half-apology and half-wonderment. What was happening to him? Still not really believing his vision he continued to stare openly at his claws and the red hue that the miniscule amount of blood created.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" Misaki asked taking note of his speechlessness. The orange ninja smiled falsely not wanting to worry her in the slightest. Putting up a mask was what he was best for and it didn't fail to appear.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not feeling too well," he admitted internally telling himself that it was partly true. "I should probably head on home to take a rest. I'll see you here tomorrow, at sunset again, right?"

Misaki nodded enthusiastically and together they said their good-byes. As he started to stroll away in an anxious speed walk he looked over his shoulder noticing that she resided in the same place seated on the bench. She must've wanted to stay a little bit longer, doing what he had no idea. It was only then that he realized something, about what she had said earlier to him.

Naruto almost stopped but kept on walking back to his part of the village. Why would she ask whether or not it was him who thrilled for murder? If it was anyone else that question would be irrelevant and make no sense whatsoever. But the mere fact that it was directed at him spoke a lot of words that weren't said. As far as he knew, he was the only ninja, person for that matter, to have something else inside of him. Did Misaki ask that knowing that the Kyuubi was held prisoner in prison bars in the depths of his mind?

Shaking his head he knew it couldn't be true. If it was, surely she would've ran on the spot not getting anywhere near him. So he wondered what had she really meant by that question.

Did she know?

------

"Naruto! How are you?" a cheerful voice broke the silence as a figure walked up to him.

"Iruka-sensei!" he exclaimed not expecting him to pop up just like that. The sun had set long ago illuminating the night with moonlight. Lights had been turned on by the late-night shops who kept open after dark so those who wanted to come could see through the shadows. Smiling he stopped to chat with his old teacher since he had not seen him for a long amount of time since his promotion to a jonin.

They decided to get dinner at their favorite ramen stand, Iruka's treat of course. Naruto was already on his second bowel as the ninja instructor finished his first.

"I hear you and Sasuke took down Goro," he said as a way to open up conversation. Unfortunately for Naruto that was the last topic he wanted to discuss. "He was supposed to be pretty tough, good job!"

"Yeah…" his voice trailed off in an attempt to halt that conversation's progress. His mind went back to his talk with Misaki and how it got him rattled up with worry about the fox. It had always been a fear of his; to someday switch places with the creature. Pondering further on the subject he wondered exactly what color it was. Orange he'd imagine; a common fox's coat color trait. "Iruka?"

"Yes?"

"You were alive, during the attack… from the Kyuubi," Iruka's teeth clenched, "but did you see it?" The older man pushed his bowel away losing his appetite not bothering to slurp the liquid down. Naruto saw a complex series of mixed emotions cross his face.

"Yeah, I saw him, that devilish creature," he whispered calmly enough, though a hint of anger laced his words. "The nine-tailed fox who took my parents from me. It wasn't up close, I was too young to be taken out on the battlefield, but I saw him from my window. His orange fur glistened in the moonlight almost as if it were on fire; a fire so destructive that it burned everything in sight and anyone who tried to stop it. Its eyes, I'll never ever forget those crimson, crimson eyes almost staring directly at me. I wanted to hide, to shield myself from the darkness flowing out of them, but I stayed perched at my window sill watching the whole thing…"

Crimson eyes, that rung a bell in Naruto's memory. It referred to one of the plentiful nightmares haunting him at night. It was the one where he was trying to outrun some creature of his imagination trying to slaughter him. The gut-wrenching fear that plagued him was brought out by that pair of crimson eyes. He was fairly certain it was a coincidence. Or maybe he was telling himself that because he didn't want to face the possibility of those eyes being the same.

"Oh," he dumbly replied, his mind festering on the information he was just informed about. A sullen vibe came from his teacher and he felt guilt at reminding Iruka about a painful memory from the past.

"Why were you curious, Naruto?"

"I dunno. It's just, I have that connection to you-know-who, but I've never heard much about him besides the day he attacked. I wanted to at least know what it looked like." Iruka nodded, trying to defeat his sorrowful mood slowly.

"Well, really he was just an overgrown fox with bunny rabbit ears," he joked, trying to lighten the mood, getting a chuckle out of Naruto. He was pleased for the joke; they were perfect for reducing stress. A stress reliever was exactly the thing he needed at the moment as he continued giggling even though it wasn't that hilarious. He didn't want his up-spirited laughter to stop because he knew when it did he'd go right back thinking about Kyuubi. His laughter was contagious as Iruka found himself following his example bringing stares from the customers around them.

Iruka paid for their meal as they headed off into their own directions for the night. Shoving his hands in his pockets he yet again began walking to his apartment. As he walked he noticed someone using a key to get in their house and he smirked. In a village full of ninja, a simple lock wouldn't keep a burglar out if they truly wanted entry. If someone wanted to get in all they'd have to do is crash open the windows and jump through.

Just as he reached the door of his apartment he looked up noticing all the stars littering the sky. In wonderment he stood his ground keeping one hand on the handle still. Briefly he wondered if that was why Misaki had stayed in the park, to look at the scenery given to them. Casting a glance at the moon he discovered it to be a waxing moon heading steadily towards a full one. He smiled wondering if she was looking up at the same time as he was. Shaking his head he wondered why she was on his mind so much. They had only met one day ago, yet already he thought about her constantly.

Lying himself on his bed as soon as he changed Naruto closed his eyes hoping for a peaceful sleep to take his mind off of things.


	6. Talking

Moon Dragon: hi hi. Well, I've reached 15,000 words! Actually I'm half way done with the bet, only two more stories to write. I took a break from this one and began writing a Sesshoumaru and Rin fanfiction. They're just the kyutest couple EVER!! 3.

Don't blame me for any grammar mistakes or anything. I typed this pretty fast. Didn't really care about making it perfect or anything. Oh yeah, this story won't be updated until the end of December. I have to work on my other stories now. I might even forget about this fanfic so don't be surprised if I forget about it.

I don't own Naruto, we're been over this!

**A Hopeless Dream**

**Chapter 6**

**Talking **

_You know that feeling where you're positive you're dreaming and yet you can't wake up or stop events from happening? That was what it was like for me at the moment. All these chains of events carrying out like they were fated to and there wasn't a thing that I could do to oppose it. The worst was behind me though and for that I was thankful. I just hoped everything would be forgotten once I wake up. If I had to describe it, it was something like the chain of events that happened before my previous dream where the village was destroyed. _

_Men tried to run but they couldn't escape me. Again it was as if this was all just a play and I had been watching it in first-person. They squealed and cowered before my form as I slashed through their skin spilling their blood on the ground. Even women and children weren't safe from my mad rampage. _

_Tears slipped from my eyes as I murdered the friends who had become so important to me. Lee went first, and surprisingly my speed was too great for him to do anything. Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, them and everyone else I had grown attachments to. Even Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke fell at my hands and to the crimson chakra pouring from my body. I cried the hardest when Sakura and Sasuke perished; they were the first friends I ever made. _

_That was all behind me now; as soon as I realized it was a dream. When I did the scene melted away in the flames that burned Konoha and I was now in a dungeon. It was dark and had a putrid stench from every possible direction. Water dripped from the ceiling and made a pool of water around me that made sloshing noises when I walked. I knew where I was, I had been here only a handful of times._

_My feet drifted though the hallways in the dungeon knowing I had to see him. I had to see the beast that made my life a living nightmare and caused my childhood to be in seclusion and isolation. A pull coming from inside of me magnetically dragged me to his whereabouts and I saw his cage. The bars were rusting from being sued for so many years and some of the poles were even bent. The seal was still placed on the iron bars rattling as the demon moved around in its confinement. Just as I suspected, the seal was wrinkling and tearing at the corners. That was the cause for his nightmares and uncontrollability._

_The seal was coming undone. It was crumbling and soon it wouldn't be able to hold the bastard back. _

_When I was in front of the cage I looked inside to get a peak at Kyuubi. A tail swished in the darkness and I saw his gleaming white teeth in the area. His crimson eyes bored into mine as he chuckled low. _

"_**Hello, kit,"**__ it spoke. Its voice was like icy prickles being thrust into every pore in my body. But I would not cower in front of him. He needed to know that his place was behind bars and not anywhere else. Especially not his mind having control over my body. _

"_What's the deal with the seal? Why is it falling apart?" I questioned not even bothering to be polite. Being kind-hearted and pleasant to a demon would get him nowhere when this beast simply didn't have any feelings. Kyuubi's chuckling grew deeper and louder echoing off the walls back into my eardrums. It took everything I had in order not to shiver from the fear it drew in me. _

"_**Did you really think it was going to last forever? Nothing in this rotten world has eternity. Sooner or later it was bound to happen that the hokage's chakra keeping the seal in place would run out." **__He stretched a paw out and lashed at the cage he was trapped in and it rattled and vibrated. Teasingly the seal loosened some. _

"_Stop it!" I shouted knowing it wouldn't do any good. He lashed again and again, and the seal was now barely looser than it was before. The iron bars were creaking from the pressure and cried in protest. They seemed like they could fall apart at any minute. Toying with me he struck one final time grinning at the scar it imprinted in the metal._

"_**I knew all I had to do was wait," **__his voice boomed in laughter. __**"It took 18 full years to finally begin to fall apart, but it is! The first thing I'm going to do as soon as I get out of the disgusting place is go right back to where I left off. Konoha will fall by my power. I've been disgraced enough that I actually failed the first time." **_

"_You won't lay a claw on my village, not while I'm around!" My blue chakra swirled and grew more vicious pouring out of my body. It glowed with my anger ready to be used at my disposal. I held back though because all I'd be able to strike is the cage. If I did that the seal would chip even more. Even though this cage separated us, there's no way I was going to let him do anything. As soon as I wake up I just have to find a way to prevent the seal from coming undone. There's got to be a way; nothing was impossible. _

"_**Will you wake up, fool?! Do you not understand the situation? I am the most powerful demon to walk this dirt ball you call Earth. Not even your precious leader could save you all! He could only prevent the inevitable! You're fate is sealed, has been sealed, ever since you were born. The only meaning for your existence was to sacrifice you body to my return! There's no other reason for you to be alive!!"**_

_I was so angry my fist clenched at my sides trembling. My nails which were still sharpened into claws breached through me palms slicing the skin. Blood spilled from my open wounds and dripped into the water below me staining the clear liquid scarlet. That couldn't be true, I refused it to be! There was more to my life than that. I wasn't just some sacrifice to be used. I had a life in Konoha as a fine ninja, and I'm going to be the hokage someday! _

_As if he could read my thoughts he scoffed. _

"_**You know, that fool had the chance to kill me,"**__ he admitted grabbing my attention. __**"That technique he used was originally supposed to take the enemies soul into your body so you could both die. Both the victim and the savoir were to be condemned until the end of time in the afterlife together never escaping from each other. He had the chance to kill me, but he didn't do it." **__He smirked as much as a fox could and I wondered what if what he said was true._

_If it was, then how come the forth hokage didn't kill Kyuubi? If anyone in the world had to die, it was him. The nine-tailed fox was at the top of the list of creatures that people wanted dead. Why did he die sealing him up in me? Kyuubi laughed and I was fairly certain he could read my mind. No, I was positive he could. _

"_**You want to know the truth? He didn't do it because he didn't want to live in the afterlife with me. That idiot didn't have the courage to be stuck with me forever. No, instead he chose to seal me up in an infant who had no say in the matter. He really was selfish; in order to escape from having his soul twisted with mine he died while trapping me in you.**_

"_**You can feel it, can't you? We're already starting to mix into one another. That's what happens when you're soul is put into another's body. Those dreams you're having? Those are mine; we're having the same ones. They're dreams of me finally being free and destroying this imperfect world. He died saving himself while he doomed you to an afterlife with me! It just goes to show how great the hokages were!"**_

_I held back my tears not even thinking about shedding them in front of this monster. If that was true, from the very moment I took my first breath I was meant to be sacrificed. I assumed all I had to do was carry Kyuubi inside me and we would both perish together. Only part of that was true. I didn't know our souls would someday blend into one being. This meant that no matter where I end up after I die, I'll never be free from him. Never be normal. Never have my own life. Never be free. _

_My fist struck the ground needing to take my anger out on anything I could. It went a foot under water before it collided with the cement-like substance. The liquid splashed into my face cooling my skin as it fired up in helplessness. _

"_You're wrong," I muttered knowing he could hear the whisper that escaped me. "You're wrong! I'm going to find a way out of this! There has to be one, and when I find it, you'll be the one dying alone! I'll still be alive and become hokage spitting on your grave everyday! Don't you even start thinking that you've won yet, fox, because it's not even close to being over!"_

_My words had no effect on the beast. His mind was already set up so strongly that he was getting out that nothing could sway the other possibilities that could happen. He looked absolutely drunk with joy and pleasure. Just as he knew what I was thinking earlier, I knew what he was thinking now. He was wondering how easy it would be to tear and burn the village. His blood pumped faster as he imagined finally after so long being able to kill again. Having the sweet scent of blood wash over his features as he continued to do his death dance and take the lives of everyone. _

"_**Don't worry, kit. You won't die when I take over. Our minds are going to be one. You'll enjoy it. We'll think the same thoughts and experience the same emotions. Together you and I will be the most powerful being to ever exist!" **__That was the last thing in the whole universe that I wanted to happen. _

"_Why do you do things like this? Why do you have to wreck everything and destroy people's lives?! Haven't you done enough damage yet?!" I shouted. He just laughed and I knew he thought I was just too young to understand. To understand that there was nothing else to live for._

"_**I do it because it's fun. Why not? You remember, don't you? With that missing nin you we took down the other day? It wasn't just me smiling after the deed was done and he was lifeless on the floor. You were too. That rush of excitement and thrills you experienced was unlike anything you've felt before. It was fun, wasn't it? Don't fret; you'll get to do it again real soon."**_

_His laughing echoed in the dungeon and they began to get fainter and fainter. My dream was ending and morning was beginning. I was more than relieved; I had to find a way to stop this from happening. My destiny wasn't set in stone; there must be a way to change it. I head one last speech from Kyuubi before I woke up. _

"_**Remember, kit. We're now one and the same. Soon there won't be a Naruto or a Kyuubi. Just one being who'll live by my way of life. Don't think you can stop what has already been set into motion. **_


End file.
